1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid mixing paddles and more specifically to a liquid stirring tool which provides a disposable sleeve member for significantly reducing the cost while increasing the usefulness of such tools as compared to the prior art.
2. Prior Art
Because of the chemical nature of water-based and oil-based paints, it is often necessary to stir the paint in the can prior to removing any material from the container in order to provide a relatively homogeneous consistency of paint with a uniform color throughout. Manually mixing the paint is an especially important process after the paint has had an opportunity to settle for some period of time and therefore separate in an inhomogeneous manner such as when the paint can has been used before and it is being reopened for further use of a remaining portion of the contents. Paint stirrers and mixing paddles intended for this purpose have been available for many years.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,475 to Renz is directed to a paint mixing paddle for stirring paint. The paddle provides a body having a hook-shaped lug for prying the lids from paint cans and a flat shank portion for stirring the paint. However, this tool does not provide for a mallet portion for reclosing paint cans, nor does it provide a disposable stirring sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,128 to Forster is directed to a multipurpose tool serving a plurality of functions. The tool includes a flat body portion having an integrated elongated handle having one side provided with indicia for serving a measurement purpose. The tool includes a mallet portion and a screw driver bit portion at the outer end of the handle, which could serve to open a can. However, a disposable stirring sleeve is not provided in this system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,259 to Nicot is directed to a device for removing covers from paint cans and for stirring paint. The paddle includes a lever attachment coupled on one end. The lever attachment has an extended lip portion for use in prying open the paint cans. However, this system does not include a mallet portion for closing the lids nor a disposable sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,279 Gassew is directed to a multi-purpose paint stick for use by a painter. The paint stick is formed by a flat rectangularly shaped material having a straight edge along which markings are provided to indicate equal distances of length. Thus, the paint stick may be used as a measuring device for mixing paints, and for stirring paint. However it is not provided with a disposable sleeve or with means to open or close paint cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,302 to Barth is directed to a painter's tool for use in opening and closing paint cans. The multi-purpose tool includes a shank which extends from a handle to a flat tip, shaped like a screw driver bit, for the removing paint can lid. However, the tool does not include a mallet portion for closing the lid. It is provided instead with a C-shaped clamp member and a contact member for closing the lid by leverage. No disposable sleeve is disclosed.
As can be seen from the aforementioned patents constituting the relevant prior art known to the applicant herein, many of the disclosed paint mixing tools serve multiple purposes, such as providing a specially shaped edge which can be used to pry open the can lid. One inherent problem associated with all such paint mixing tools is that as part of their ordinary and anticipated use, they are usually covered with a layer of paint. Unless this paint is washed off the surface of the tool, which can be a tedious process if it is done each time the tool is used, the paint on the surface, often precludes its use a second time unless the paint is thoroughly dried. Consequently, it is usual for paint mixing paddles and the like to be treated as disposable tools which are used once and once only for mixing paint and then disposed of. In addition, unless such paddles are disposed of immediately, they pose a storage problem due to wet paint which may contaminate anything in which they come in contact.
This type of tool therefore raises the issue of cost. More specifically, irrespective of how inexpensive the tool might be, by virtually requiring that there be a separate tool for each color paint used and having the user dispose of the tool immediately after each such use, renders the cost of the tool a critical parameter. In this regard, it should be noted that a number of paint manufacturers and others in the painting industry have at times provided promotional items in the form of wooden paint mixing paddles upon which they print their trademarks and other identifying indicia in order to promote the sale of their more expensive items. Of course, the cost associated with such giveaway promotional items is even more critical to the companies which employ this technique for advertising because that cost detracts directly from the bottom-line profit of the other items being advertised. Furthermore, the print used on such items for advertising purposes can and often does interfere with the painting process. More specifically, it is not uncommon for the print to mix with the print and alter the color thereof, which can have a deleterious effect on the public relations the giveaway paddle is designed to improve. Also, because a rigid yet cheap material such as low grade wood is most often used, such printing or advertising is of poor and barely legible quality at best. Also, as a matter of practicality, only one size stick is provided for all can sizes.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a paint stirring tool properly dimensioned for different can sizes and which provides a disposable characteristic, but which is of extremely low cost and which preferably incorporates a device for printing trademarks and other indicating indicia of paint manufacturers and the like which will not interfere with the paint color and be sharp, crisp and legible including small print and detail.